To screen electronic components from incoming or emitting electromagnetic radiation, screened housings or tuner boxes are used. These must not only be well connected electrically to the circuit board but also electrically “sealed” all-round corresponding to the radiation frequency, i.e. specific gap widths must not be exceeded.
The use of screened housings with soldering pins and/or transposition or cross-connection lugs or with surface-mounted components in SMD technology is conceivable.
A housing for an electrical component that can be connected to the housing by plugging in is known that has mounting pins for attaching said housing to a circuit board, and a method for mounting such a housing on a circuit board. The attaching pins can be connected to the circuit board by forming a press-fit connection. The method is characterized in that the plug for an electronic component is first soldered to the circuit board and tested and the housing is then placed over the plug and on to the circuit board, with the attaching pins being connected to the circuit board by forming a press-fit connection.
The term press-fit connection means connections that form a connection between the pins and the circuit board solely by inserting the attaching pins in the corresponding openings of the circuit board, without the need for further assembly steps, such as soldering or bonding. Press-fit connections can be both form-fit connections or mechanical-fit connections.
If the known press-fit technique is used to apply the screened housing to the circuit board, the corresponding number of press-fit contacts, which are coupled to the radiation frequency, must be present on all four circumferential surfaces of the housing. Shown in a developed view of the metal sheet, this means that four stamping/embossing stations must also be provided for the four circumferential surfaces in all four directions. As an alternative to this, the arrangement of press-fit pins on only two opposite circumferential sides is known, with spring elements being used, offset by 90° on the circumferential sides, that provide the contact to the circuit board by means of contact pressure.
This construction for a follow-on composite tool is, however, very cost intensive so that the end products do not bear price comparison with conventionally produced tuner boxes using soldering, welding or other connecting techniques. Therefore, the use of screened housings with press-fit pins is uneconomical despite substantial advantages during the final mounting of such press-fit housings on electronic assemblies.